Werewolf
by Inri the Damned
Summary: i am willing to do all the work, but a bit of encouragement would'nt go amiss. The life of the gorgeous werewolf moony, so read and REVIEW please!:D
1. chapter 1

_AN: Yet another story from me, Rommy. I just want you to know that this story was started _before _book five, and so some of the ideas may not fit in with the book. If so, please don't worry, because if I changed them, half the story would be lost. LOL! _



_I can make smiley faces! Smiley smiley smiley_ _smiley smiley smiley smiley smiley_

_Chipmunks are fuzzy! _

_Geese are evil! _

_Disclaimer: not mine. If it were mine, do you think any of you wanna-be's would be reading it? Mine mine mine! Mwahahahaha! No seriously, (Sirius-ly! Hahaha…or not) anyway, not mine. (if it were mine, the faces would be happy, not sad. I want reviews! Luv ya banana!) _

**Werewolf**

Romulus901

_The forest. Dark. How do I get out of here? Where is this place? Overwhelmed. A snuffle. Mum? Turn. Nothing. Move towards the noise. A long, mournful howl. Something hits my chest. A pain in my arm. Darkness. _

"Oww!"

my head hurts. My chest hurts. My arm feels as if it's on fire. Although I hardly know which way is up, I try to sit, stand, anything. A hand gently pushes me back down.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Remus?"

"My arm hurts."

Through the haze I hear her gasp. I blink, trying to bring everything into focus. The place looks familiar, but I take a moment to be able to place it.

"Mummy, is this Saint Mungo's?"

"Yes"…hesitantly.

"Um, why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I was in the forest, trying to find you. I heard a noise. I tried to find it…"

Someone tilted his head up, then poured a potion down my throat. I choked on it, then felt myself slipping into unconciousness.


	2. chapter 2

**Well, I would have updated this story (not mine, by the way) if some people actually REVIEWED it! Honestly, you people! Be kind to us hopeless writers.**

**Chappie two**

Remus woke up on his side, curled up. Without opening his eyes, he could tell that his father was here, along with a stranger. He sat up quickly and smiled widely.

"Hello daddy! Hello sir!" he said cheerfully. The man stared at him for a moment, then staggered back, pulling out his wand.

"I'm sorry child. Please forgive me," he choked out, shaking uncontrollably.

"Of course I forgive you sir. But-what for?"

The man murmured something. A green light filled Remus' vision and tears streamed down his cheeks. He knew what happened before his eyes cleared. The man was dead, he could _smell_ it. Eyes closed against the pain, Remus slid out of bed and onto the floor. Instantly his knees buckled. He felt his father lift him up and try to sit him on the bed.

"No, no-I-have to-" he broke off, struggling to catch his alright Remus. He's sleeping. That's all."

"No!" Remus flung himself forward, wrenching himself from his fathers grip, and landing silently a few feet from the stranger. "Can't you see it, daddy? You can't feel his breath, or feel him breathing. He's dead, daddy. Dead." He crawled forward and shook the mans shoulder. "Come on. Please wake up. Don't die." He let out a sob even as his father crouched down next to him. The rush of energy that had filled him as he'd been pulled away vanished, and he slumped down, crying brokenly. His father gathered him up in his arms and cradled him. Exhausted by both the rocking and the crying, Remus tucked his thumb into his mouth and fell asleep.

**So is it worth a review yet? Oh pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease be worth a review.**


	3. chapter 3

"Mr Lupin! What is that... _boy_ doing out of bed? And- oh..." the healer stopped and stared at the body. She quickly got another two people to remove it, then turned back to Jerimiah.

"He is supposed to stay in bed until we say."

Jerimiah stood slowly, then placed Remus on the bed. He looked so tiny, lying in a tight ball in the sea of white. Jerimiah found it hard to believe what had happened.

"Mr Lupin, you have visitors. They wish for you to join them in the tea room."

He nodded mutely and, after pushing his sons hair out of his eyes, followed the Healer out of the room.

§§§§§§§§§§

"Mr Lupin! Mrs Lupin!"

The Healer ran down to their table and struggled to regain her breath.

"You remember our talk-?"

"You are in no way to harm my child." Sandra said coldly, rising from the table.

"No, but, someone came in and gave him a glass. We can't find a counter potion, and we figure we have two minutes before the poison takes effect!"left him, curled up with his thumb in his mouth. He lay still for a number of moments, then his body convulsed. He writhed in pain, coughing into his cupped hand, gasping for breath. After five or so minutes of staring in horror, the Healer murmured, "it should have been over by now." They waited for a while more, then Remus stopped, coming to rest on his back with both hands covering his face. Sandra stepped forward and gently prised them off. She gasped when she saw his face, pale white and caught in an expression of excrutiating pain. Jerimiah frowned and moved closer. He felt Remus' forehead, and checked for a pulse.

"Healer Lonigan. He _is _alive, although in need of medical attention. If you could assist?"

She came forward and started performing all sorts of spells on him. Eventually she turned to the others.

"I don't know what happened. He is either in a coma or a _very_ deep sleep. I'm afraid he'll only waken when he is ready."

Sandra picked him up and carried him to the door.

"Mrs Lupin, that boy is supposed to stay-"

"He will. I am taking him home, to avoid more _accidents_. I trained in healing, I'll be more then capable of caring for my own son."

§§§§§§§§§

**Not mine, not mine. sigh**

**Anywho, I thought I should warn you. This story will be dramatic. Remus will become someone vey important, but I'll let you guess who. You all know him. And it's already written, so you shouldn't have to wait long for updates. It depends if I like you or not. MWAHAHAHAHA... or maybe not.**


End file.
